


About us

by Hotgitay



Category: Cape Town (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Mat isn’t the only one whom knows about his new relationship with his younger partner Sanctus
Relationships: Mat Joubert/Sanctus Snook
Kudos: 1





	About us

“I told someone about us”Mat informed Sanctus

“Thought we were keeping this between us who did you tell?”Sanctus questioned him

“I told the counselor I met someone I really like”Mat told his partner

“You do like me?”Sanctus smiles over at his lover

Mat pulled him against him his mouth colliding roughly upon Sanctus’s mouth

“At least warn me beforehand” Sanctus joked after returning the kiss from him

“Thought I’d lost you”Mat replied making sure he was real and not some figment of his imagination

”I worry about you a lot ”Sanctus said to him hugging him from behind

“You have nothing to worry about I’m fine Sanct”Mat reassured him

“Well you can always trust me”Sanctus kisses his cheek


End file.
